Believe Me
by TerriblyDisturbed
Summary: Nobody believes Harry when he says that he didn't enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Warning: Eventual Harry/Draco.
1. Would I Lie To You?

_**...Would I Lie To You?**_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at his potions textbook. He wasn't absorbing a single word as his thoughts right now were all focused on Ron. 'How could he possibly think that I had entered his own name into the Tri-Wizard cup when he had made it quite clear several times since they found out about the competition that he was happy that the younger students could not enter.' He thought to himself ' We even watched together as his own brothers Fred and George tried and failed to enter their own names, he should know that I don't have the magical knowledge to confound a cup protected by Dumbledore himself.'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Ron and Hermione entered the room, Ron avoiding his gaze at all costs and Hermione looking between them sympathetically. She had been juggling a relationship between the two ever since they began fighting as they refused to be anywhere near one another; Today was a Ron day. Unfortunately for Harry when Hermione was having a Ron day he was forced to partner with Neville in every one of his classes. This wouldn't be tragic had Neville been even halfway decent at any class either than Herbology. He had nearly blown them both to smithereens while making a simple forgetfulness potion in the potions lab and he had given Harry a particularly awful looking black eye while attempting a disarming charm in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ron walked straight up to the boys dormitories while Hermione sat down across from Harry.

"What happened to your eye Harry?" Hermione asked with worry written all over her face.

"Neville did." Harry replied still looking at his potions book

"Look at me so I can heal it." She continued pulling out her wand and aiming at his face. He complied wanting the bruise off his face more than anything at the moment. It was quite awkward roaming the halls and having everyone whisper while pointing at your face wondering what happened and making up the most outrageous stories.

"So… I heard that you know what the first task is." She continued, tucking her wand into her robes.

"Not really… I just know it involves dragons." He replied in monotone. Hermione furrowed her brow at him in thought.

"What do you expect you'll have to do?" She asked trying to start a proper conversation.

"How am I supposed to know…? I only barely got a glimpse of the dragons themselves."He replied letting out a dejected sigh.

"Well I suppose it will involve escaping the dragon… probably trying to beat the time of the other champions." She said all knowingly.

"And you assume all that on only a glimpse of the bloody dragons?" He asked amused.

"Well I also researched examples of past tournament tasks and there were only three involved dragons and two of them involved avoiding the dragon until you know some sort of clue for the next task."She said acquiring her boring teaching voice.

"Well what about the third one." He asked curious to hear what kind of tasks he might encounter.

"Well, in the other one the champions were made to ride the dragons for a pre-determined amount of time." She replied quickly. All colour drained from Harry's face at that and he swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Ride _Dragons_?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes but nearly all the champions died then, so I doubt they'll use it this time around."She answered clearly missing the fact that this was the last thing he needed to hear right now. "Well I'm off to bed, early potions tomorrow." And with that she stalked off to the girl's dormitories leaving Harry in a panic behind her.

The next day came quickly as Harry wasn't able to fall asleep easy with visions of himself being eaten alive by a large spiky dragon flowing in and out of his dreams. He dressed quickly and made his way towards breakfast early hoping to avoid as many people as possible. Unfortunately he ran into the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Wow Potter, you look dreadful... even for you." Malfoy greeted

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a hushed tone that screamed 'sod off'

"Calm down Potter, I just wanted to talk to you." He drawled

"Talk then." He replied actually calmed by his curiosity about what Malfoy could possibly have to say to him.

"Not here." He said latching on to Harry's arm and dragging him down a corridor that led away from the great hall. "You won't tell me the truth in such a public setting."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you the truth anywhere Draco?"

Malfoy stopped right away and whipped his head around to look at Harry squinting as he did.

"What?" Harry asked as Malfoys scrutinizing gaze lasted much too long for his comfort.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked, squinting even harder if it were possible.

"Call you what?" Harry asked, completely put off by Malfoys apparent shock.

"Draco… why did you call me Draco."He asked again

"I dunno." He shrugged "I didn't even realize I had." Malfoys gaze lingered a little longer before turning around once more and continuing into a short abandoned corridor.

"How did you enter your name Potter?"He asked suddenly, whipping around once more.

"_That's_ what you wanted to ask me?"He replied "I _didn't_ put my name in the cup."

"Don't bloody lie to me, Potter." He snarled. "I know you did it, I just want to know how."

"Why the bloody hell would I put my name in that sodden cup?"Harry asked.

"For the publicity, no doubt." Draco huffed sticking his pointy nose in the air. Harry gave a humourless snort and began to turn away and continue on his way to breakfast before Malfoy grabbed his arm once more. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't do it." He asked, his entire snarky attitude now gone.

"Why do you even care?"Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Are you turning this around so you don't have to try to lie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry put his hands on Malfoys shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Green melded together with silver as they stared into each others eyes for a silent moment. Both with a fierceness that dare the other to break the gaze first before Harry spoke.

"Draco, I didn't put my name in that sodden cup."He said with calm precision, allowing his eyes to show that he was telling the truth. They stared at each other for another moment in silence just staring into each others gaze both trying to decipher what the other was thinking before Draco nodded. "Okay Potter... I believe you." He mumbled so quietly that if the hallway hadn't been completely deserted Harry was sure he wouldn't have heard it.

"Good..." He answered triumphantly and oddly glad. "So you should."

"Yes, I shall never doubt the golden boy again." Malfoy replied sarcastically, sending Harry a joking smirk.

"See that you don't Malfoy." Harry laughed, though as he was doing it he thought of how odd it was for him to be actually joking around with a Malfoy. "Anyways..." He said, breaking himself from his own thoughts. "If that was all you had to ask me, I would like to get down to breakfast before the morning crowd gets in." And with a wave he was gone leaving Draco in his wake.


	2. Funny Is It Not?

**... Funny, Is It Not?**

As I walked into the Great Hall I was glad to see that there still weren't many people out of bed yet. I quickly made my way over to my regular seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and served myself some porridge and a cup of tea. My thoughts were running wild from my earlier interactions with Malfoy. One question, 'Why?' was most prominent. Why Malfoy? Of all the people who could decide that they were going to believe me, why him? He didn't even make it seem like it was a hard decision either. Why can my mortal enemy believe me when even my best friend doesn't? Why was I suddenly so untrustworthy in everyone's eyes? Or was I always seen as a glory fiend?

A timid "hey," broke me away from my thoughts. I quickly regained focus to see the friendly face of Neville Longbottom staring at me from across the table.

"Not very hungry I am guessing?" He asked, and it was then that I noticed that I still held my first spoonful of porridge in front of my mouth. I set the spoon down as he continued. "I wouldn't be either if I'd just found out that I was going to face a dragon, double potions with Snape is bad enough for me."

He laughed a bit to himself before realizing that I wasn't laughing along with him and silenced himself. It wasn't that I wouldn't love to laugh about Snape with him; it was just that I had tuned him out after 'guessing'. "Do you think that I put my name in the cup?" I asked, startling him quite a bit. I had obviously just cut him off from some sort of rambling he was doing but, this was too important for me to feel guilty about it.

"Of course I don't mate," he answered quickly, bringing the grand total of believers to three, "only a bloody madman would put their name in that cup."

"Hundreds of students entered their name willingly, you know," I reminded him.

"Bloody mad," he replied, and for the second time today I found myself laughing alongside someone I barely talked to.

I made my way to potions with Neville and although I knew it could lead to disaster I took the seat next to him. The class sailed by relatively uneventful, in fact it actually went quite well. I found myself concentrating on the instructions so that Neville wouldn't blow us up and in the end we had a nearly perfect potion.

As Neville and I packed our things to leave I couldn't help but notice the glances Malfoy was stealing at me. When I finally made our eyes meet my quirked eyebrow was met with a quick twitch of the mouth that he likely considered a smile and a raised index finger signaling for me to wait.

I told Neville that I would meet him in the great hall for lunch and took a seat on the desk nearest to the classroom door.

"So..." he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking across the classroom to stand near the door, "shall we walk and talk?"

"So... you have another question?" I asked as slid off the desk and fell into step with him.

"Eventually..." was all I got in return. In the interest of moving things along and satisfying my curiosity I pushed for a proper answer.

"Are you going to say something else, perhaps?"

"Well... yeah, I heard about the dragons," he said.

"I bet you and your mates thought that was funny didn't you?" I replied having a vision of where this conversation was heading. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up from the dungeons and he turned towards me.

"_Funny_? You're facing a sodden dragon, Potter. It's not _funny_ it's mad." I was wrong. This was definitely not where I seen the conversation going.

"Oh..." was the only reply I could muster as my head was recalculating the situation.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do yet?"He asked.

No "Yes."

"Let's hear it then."

I don't have one "Why the bloody hell would I tell _you_ my plan?" I reply instead.

"You don't have one do you?" He enquired a trademark Malfoy smirk playing on his face.

"No."

"Have you at least _thought _about it?"

"No.... but, can I ask _you_ something." I asked trying to slow the flow of questions from his end. He nodded his authorization. "I don't want to sound....rude or anything but, why do you care?"

"Well... You obviously need help," He started slowly carefully wording kid answer, "and since the other champions know about the dragons. They'll surely be training for it already."

I stared at him, running his answer through my head in search for the truth before I was hit with a truth I wasn't exactly looking for.

"The other champions know?" I asked. I was sure Delacour would know since Hagrid showed Madame Maxime the dragons but I had hoped Krum and Diggory wouldn't find out.

"Of course they know, didn't you ever wonder how I knew?" I shook my head in response. "Karkaroff heard Maxime telling Fleur and then he told Krum who told some Slytherin's who then went on to tell me."

"Cedric doesn't know then?"I asked him. It really wouldn't be fair if he was the only champion that didn't know what he was going up against even if it meant that I wouldn't be in last place.

"I guess not," He said raising his eyebrow, "but who cares. Diggory will find out eventually."

"I need to tell him," I said making my way up the stairs in search for him. I stopped mid-way and turned back to Malfoy, "we're done right?" He nodded and I continued the rest of the run up.

"But, you really shouldn't help the competition!" he yelled just as I reached the top. I looked back at him one last time.

"It's just something I have to do."

* * *

A/N: I am not exactly pleased with this chapter and it is short I know, but the chapters will get longer and better after the tournament starts... at least by the second task which is where my original idea actually started

Thanks to Xiahou Ayumi and animeangel088 for the reviews


	3. Is That A Joke?

I burst into the great hall and quickly scanned the hall, sending a quick wave to Neville before my eyes made it to the Hufflepuff table in search of Cedric. He wasn't hard to spot, as there was always a large group of people surrounding him these days.

I approached him quite awkwardly; everyone in his group was looking at me as if I had murdered their first born, except him. Isn't it weird how the only person who has the right to be mad is never the one who's mad? He looked at me expectantly as I finally pushed my way through the crowd and I sort of found myself at a loss for words. I think it was the way he looked at me, as if I was an old friend he hadn't seen in a really long time, it kind of confused me actually.

"What do you want, Potter?" asked a member of the crowd, in what before this week I would have called a Malfoyish tone. I sent a glare in the general direction of where I thought the voice had come from before I looked back to Cedric still waiting patiently for what I had to say.

"Could I have a word?" I asked, my voice as steady as it could be with all those eyes on me.

" 'f course," he replied quickly, but he made no motion to get up.

"Erm…. Could I have a word alone?" I clarified.

He smiled and stood with a nod, ushering me out of the Great Hall in front of him. We walked out of the school and started down the path to the lake before he broke the silence that had fallen over us.

"So what is that you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know about the first task."

"You…you know what it is?"

"Um… yeah,"

"Does anybody else know?"

"Well, yeah. That's why I wanted you to know too."

"So what is then?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but it has something to do with dragons and Hermione

recons it'll have to do with avoiding them,"

"Dragons? They really aren't wasting time to get us warmed up are they?" he laughed. I

didn't really think there was much to laugh about.

"Thanks," he said. "For telling me, I mean. I'm sure none of the others were about to tell me."

"Well, Draco didn't think it was a good idea to tell you either."

"Malfoy? Since when does he offer you advice?"

"Just recently. He _says _he wants to help me."

"Well, I am glad you didn't listen to him," he said, flashing his charming smile. He looked around as if he was contemplating what to say next.

"What is it?" I asked, curious as to what he had to think so hard about.

"If I can offer you some advice of my own, I wouldn't trust him." I looked at him stunned that he would be so up front about it. He just smiled, more of a small twitch of the lips and retreated back to the Great Hall.

I decided to skip lunch today and made my way to Divination. I was alone as I entered the class except for Trelawny who was sitting near the fireplace adding her colored incense. I took a seat on a poof near the back of the classroom and enjoyed my two seconds of peace before Malfoy burst into the room. He made his way directly towards me and judging by Trelawny's face she thought we were about to have a duel right there and then. He sat himself on the table in front of me and stared at me pointedly.

"What?" I asked, watching from the corner of my eye as Trelawny snaked her way through the sea of tables and poufs and out the door.

"So, you told him?" he finally asked, once the door had slammed shut.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you listen to me?" He threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "We'll have to practice twice as much just to give you a chance."

"Technically, I haven't even agreed to let you help me yet, Malfoy."

"Who else is going to do it then?"

"Maybe I don't want help"

"Why wouldn't you accept help when you so clearly need it?"

"Because truthfully, I couldn't care less about whether or not I win." And that's a true fact. I never really entered my name so why should I care? Especially now it's not like anyone's counting on me to win.

"But you're the Hogwarts champion, you'll humiliate the school."

"Cedric is the Hogwarts champion." I stated bluntly.

"Your more famous then he is though." I seriously would have thought he was joking was it not for the fact that he said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why the bloody hell does that matter?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of that you had over him. He certainly has more friends than you, he's more popular with the ladies, he's smarter and he's a better Quidditch player."

"You sound like your in love," I joked. "But seriously, I wouldn't go as far as to insult my Quidditch skills, Malfoy."

"How come he's Cedric?" This question catches me off guard not only on account of its utter randomness, but because he didn't deny he was in love with Cedric, which is likely the first thing I would want to do.

"Well, I assume his mum named him that when he was born and…"

"No," he cut in. "I mean how come you always call him Cedric, but I am always Malfoy?"

"Erm… I guess its because he's my friend and your kind of not… my friend."

"You've only just met him. How is he your friend already?" He spat.

"I dunno, maybe because he's a decent person… why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't, I just wanted to know why your so obsessed with pleasing him."

"Obsessed with what!? No, no, no, I only told him about the task because I was trying to do the right thing!"

"Would you have told me about the task if I were in his position?"

Truthfully… no. "Yes, I would, because that's the kind of person I am."

"You're a liar is what you are. You'd never helped me."

"Well lucky for you, you're not in the bloody tournament"

"You're such a wanker, Potter"

"Shut up, you're so overdramatic… why are you even…." I really don't get why he's acting like this. "I know what's going on." So, I make something up.

"What are you on about, Potter. Of course you do I am sitting here having a bloody argument with you."

"Nope, you're jealous."

"Ha, jealous of what? All your friends? That your going to die in some tournament?"

"No," I really need to think of something quick. "You… you're…. jealous of Cedric. Because he's my friend and you aren't"

The room is suddenly silent and I feel like I was unintentionally right. It actually kind of makes me feel bad.

"If you want me to call you Draco, I'll call you Draco," I say trying to ease my guilt, but it only makes me feel worse when he looks away and his face flushes.

"I want you to want to call me Draco," he mumbles. "I want you to consider me a friend and to trust me."

"Cedric said I shouldn't trust you." Shit, probably not the best thing to say…

"And you listen to everything Diggory says?"

I actually have to think about this question. This is actually first thing Cedric has told me to do so technically… "I'm not sure yet?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yells, before composing himself once more. "And why did you even tell him that we've been talking?"

"It means _I'm not sure yet _and I told him because I didn't know it was supposed to be a bloody secret!"

"Do you realize how much flack I can get for talking to someone like you?" he says, glaring at me. He actually has the audacity to glare at me after saying something like that…

"Are you serious? After all that rubbish you just spouted about being your friend?"

"I meant like, friends, but only when nobody else is around." Absolute rubbish… who makes that much effort to get close to someone only to be friends in secret. And how dare he make it seem like its my sodden fault that his friends won't like him talking to me. I guess I'll save him the ridicule.

"You're an idiot, Malfoy. Get out of my face. I'll find someone else to help me with the tournament."


	4. Then Why Do It?

**. . . Then Why Do It?**

So I realize that I may have over reacted just a bit. But I think that's the way its always been with Malfoy. He just has this way of speaking that just irks me. Since I can't change the way I reacted and I definitely will not apologize to him, I decide to look for Hermione to see if she'll help me.

I find her in the library which isn't a surprise, but she is Ron-less which is. I take the seat across from her and her book mountain and wait for her to be done with whatever she is currently doing. After about five minutes she lowers her book and cocks an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Hey, Hermione," I say kind of awkwardly. Since when has it been so weird to talk to one of my best friends.

"Harry," she replies, just as distantly, "did you need something?"

"Actually, I do. You see someone sort of convinced me that I needed help with the tournament and I was wondering...."

"If I could help you?" she cut in.

"Well, yes."

"No," her reply comes flatly.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters I have to focus on my studies Harry, I don't have time to worry about some silly tournament. Secondly we would have to work within Harry days and since you failed to fill in any of the days in my organizer the closest Harry day you can get now would be in March."

"Are you serious? What the bloody hell does Ron need you for all the way until March?"

"In case you didn't notice Ron is not the brightest wizard at Hogwarts; he risks failing in nearly every class."

"I risk losing my sodding life, don't you think that's just a little bit more important than grades?"

"Not particularly, no, but if you were so concerned with keeping your head on your shoulders than you shouldn't have signed up in the first place."

"What? You know I didn't put my name in that cup."

"You're still on with that charade are you?" she asked, laughing once to herself.

"It's not a bloody charade. I thought you believed me 'Mione?"

"I said I believed you because I was trying to be a good friend, but you're taking this to far. I will not continue to be lied to."

"I'm not bloody lying, Hermione."

"Why do you make being your friend such a burden Harry? You asked for my help and I told you that you're not going to receive it, so stop."

"If being my friend is such a sodding burden, then consider it one less weight on your shoulders."

I storm out of the library slamming the door behind me, only to run into a familiar face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Cedric asks, worry written all over his face.

"It's nothing," I reply. I really just need some space right now and Cedric only serves to keep the tournament fresh in my head.

"Does that nothing have to do with Malfoy," he asks persistent as ever.

"In a way."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really, it didn't really work out."

"And that's why you're upset."

"No, I just asked Hermione if she would help me and she said no."

"Oh? Did she say why not?"

"Being my friend is too difficult a job for her. She would rather help Ron with his studies."

"That's harsh. I would offer to help, but I still haven't figured out what I am going to do myself."

"That's okay, I don't even know why I care so much; it doesn't really matter if I win or lose, or at least it shouldn't."

"If you haven't found help by the time I finish with my plan, I will help you myself, promise."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're right, but I want to," he says, smiling ear to ear. Cedric might just be the nicest person on the planet.

He suddenly throws his arms around my shoulders in a quick hug that I don't even have time to respond to, and looks really embarrassed when he pulls back.

"Good luck," he says, face burning pink.

And with a smile and a quick wave he's back off down the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, Finals and projects had my day pretty full. It's a short chapter, but since it's the holidays there should be more frequent updates (not making promises though). Thanks to Draco and Hermione is like PBJ and JennMel for the reviews.

JennMel – the whole 'Sodding' vs. 'sodden' thing was actually the auto-correct on Microsoft works. Most of the time I update it's so late/early that I don't notice stuff like that, but thanks for pointing it out.

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!


	5. Just Like That?

**…Just Like That?**

I probably seem like I am brooding, but that's probably because I am brooding. I can't help it! The whole Hermione business has got me peeved. If she thought it was so difficult to be friends then she should have told me in the beginning, not lead me on like she was the only one I could get.

I wonder how long Cedric is going to take to figure out his plans. As it stands the only other person I'm on speaking terms with is Neville and for some reason I just don't think he's going to be much help. Looking over at him, I see him struggling with the potion which we're all supposed to be working on and it really just serves to cement the fact that he cannot help me.

I scan the rest of the class looking for possible 'coaches', but just as soon as my search begins it ends when I see that Malfoy is blatantly staring at me. It might just be the most unnerving thing he's ever done, I mean he doesn't even blink or try to communicate anything.

"What?" I mouth across the room, tired of his creepy stares. Still he does not try to communicate everything just turns around and begins writing what appears to be the notes from the board.

The timer next to my cauldron rings, telling me the simmering has finished and it's time to add the final ingredients. I throw in the minced frog leg and powdered monarch wings while stirring the potion clockwise. My potion turns from cheery canary yellow to a sort of blue grey colour, it actually looks perfect. Although it shouldn't really surprise me; I am not actually as bad at potions as everyone thinks. Most times I did poorly it was because Ron insisted on doing his share when he was absolutely daft or I was partners with Hermione and she would insist on doing all of the work, ignoring me when I tried to correct her.

I fill two vials with my finished potion and turn, only to be stabbed in the eye by some sort of winged paper creature. I blink away the pain before I notice the paper lying on my work desk completely unfolded. I hold the note under the table to avoid the ever watching eyes of Snape and read the short note.

" Harry

We need to talk, follow me after class.

-Draco "

I have the urge to crumple it up when I see that he's looking back at me again, but I actually can't think of a reason not to go other than the fact that he's Malfoy.

**

Class finished and I handed in my near perfect vial to Snape, who simply pretends that I am not standing right in front of him. I return to my station and slowly pack up my belongings, as Malfoy has decided that he's going to dawdle behind with his gang of goons.

After twelve minutes of waiting around, I finally run out of ways in which to adjust my bag and am forced to make an exit. I hesitate at the door and steal a glance back to see if he's finally going to go wherever he has planned, but he is still very much immersed in his conversation.

I even go through the effort of walking agonisingly slow down the corridors so that when he notices I am gone he can catch up, but when he finally emerges from the room it's alongside all of his cronies. Prat.

Why even ask me to follow him if he's just going to wander around with his friends all day.

I was just climbing up to the fifth floor when my arm was grabbed from behind. I whip around and come face to face with the prat himself.

"I'm sorry..." he says, without even waiting for me to finish turning around. "I couldn't get rid of them. They kept talking and I couldn't think of an excuse, I finally said..."

"What do you want?" I cut in, not having the patients to hear his excuses.

"I want to talk to you."

"Talk away then."

"Not out here."

He pulled my arm that I hadn't noticed he was still holding, into an empty classroom at the top of the staircase and locked the door behind us.

"Still on with the whole secret business then I assume?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that I am willing to be public if you really want to be."

"There's nothing to go public about. We haven't done anything and we're not going to."

"Have you found someone else to help you already?" he asks with a worried twitch to his forehead.

"No, but Cedric says he'll help once he's finished planning for himself."

"What if he doesn't have time to help you?"

"Then I'll ask Neville." I would never really ask Neville, but it makes me feel better to have a comeback.

"Don't be daft Potter, Longbottom can barely help himself dress in the morning, never mind help you fight a bloody dragon," he laughs.

"At least I wouldn't have to hear some tangent about trust, right before he turns into a vile snake like you."

"I wanted it to be secret so I could protect you," he says, sounding offended and angry at the same time.

"Protect me? You just didn't want your stupid little friends to find out and destroy the stuck up image you try so hard to uphold."

"I don't have any friends!" He shouts, quickly changing the heated atmosphere in the room to one of awkwardness. Its always weird to hear someone admit to something that if you found out on your own you might make fun of them for.

"Crabbe. . . Goyle, even Pansy, their just people my father deemed as appropriate to communicate with."

"Then why not try and make friends with them?" I ask, slowly losing my mild anger to curiosity.

"Because their the worst kinds of people I've ever met."

"Then find new friends Malfoy."

"I try, but I don't exactly attract the same kind of people you do," he mumbles, turning to stare at the oak desks next to where we stand.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Think about it. You meet people like Diggory and they love you, instantly want to be your friend. I am not going to lie, I hate him, but I have to admit, he's the nicest guy in the school. The kind of people I attract are just trying to get in with the Dark Lord, or else they think I can somehow protect them."

"Then why don't you search out the kind of people you would like to be friends with, instead of waiting for them to come to you?"

"Well, I have done that. It's the reason I offered to help you."

"Me? I am the kind of person you want as a friend?"

He nods

"Why?" I think its quite obvious I haven't done the best job in the friendship department on account of the fact that I no longer have any.

"Your the kind of person who doesn't hold back, you give all of yourself, there should be no secrets between friends."

That might have been the cheesiest line that I have ever heard, but I actually find myself considering giving him another chance. I can't exactly be picky about who I am friends with these days and he knows what its like to be friendless, at least that's what he says.

"If we were friends, would you be just as truthful as you ask me to be?" I ask arching an eyebrow to better analyse his answer. Or at least it feels that way once I do it.

"Always."

"And you would help me with the tournament?"

"Of course."

"One last thing. Who were you trying to protect me from by keeping our friendship secret?"

He hesitates a bit. Weird coming from the same person who just said there should be no secrets between friends.

"My father. . . and myself."

"Okay then, we're friends."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that, but consider this a probational period."

"Okay, that's fine, I promise you won't regret this."

A smile stretches across his face and I can't help the one that breaks out on my own in reaction. He's clearly excited about this, as he practically suffocates me with a hug that doesn't stop until I reciprocate. He releases me, and we stand across from each other no more than a foot apart, permanent smiles on our face, just soaking it all in.

This could get interesting.

* * *

A/N:

So I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas.... I decided to update again because I couldn't sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed. Was it Draco enough?

Thanks to Uzumaki and GrlWithoutAName for the reviews.


	6. Why The Loo?

**. . .Why The Loo?**

I am sitting in Divination, two days after me and Draco became official friends. Truthfully, we haven't really got much accomplished yet on account of, we haven't spoken since, but I feel today will be different. I can already tell he's trying to get my attention with his absurd tapping and how frequently he seems to be dropping things. I guess the annoyance is partially my fault, as haven't been returning his abundant glances because I am currently sitting with Neville, who I feel obligated to help since he is the only Gryffindor that still talks to me.

Twelve minutes in to reading each others tea leaves, my head is once again accosted by a folded paper animal. Apparently there is no subtler way to send a note, it must fly through the air from person to person, because no one in the class seems to have noticed.

The paper unfolds itself in my lap this time and I need only look down to read what it says.

"Harry,

Another talk. 3rd floor boys lavatory

-You Know Who"

"Who's that from?" asks Neville, only noticing the note because of my silence.

"Not sure," I lie, "you don't suppose the Dark Lord takes Divination, do you?"

"Nah," he answers, looking around the classroom jokingly, "At least, I don't see him."

We both burst out laughing, although mine is a bit forced because Neville's really not that funny. I also feel a bit bad for how easily he was distracted from the note.

**

After another agonising hour of Divination I work my way down to the third floor for my meeting with Draco. I walk in the door and I'm once again hit with a surprise hug, which is only made less awkward because of the fact that it happened last time. The hug lingers again so I cut straight to the chase.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask. He pulls back a little to show me the frown he has plastered on his face.

"You haven't been a very good friend," he says bluntly.

I find I am actually offended by this, probably because I once had lots of friends. Maybe I am bad at it.

"What've I done? I haven't even seen you." I question, and it's gross how whiny my voice sounds.

"That's exactly it," he shouts, finally releasing be from his airtight grip, "I haven't seen my supposed _bestie_ in two days."

He crosses his arms, and looks at me as if waiting for some sort of explanation, one that I currently do not have. I sort of thought about not having seen him, but I just never thought two days was that big a deal. I wonder if that's what I should tell him, until I picture him going on some sort of tangent about how big a deal it is.

"I saw you in the hall that time," I say instead. Lame, but its all that I have right now.

"Which time?"he asks, eyebrows rising even further into his hairline.

"So you saw me more than once" I say, more of a statement of fact, father than a question.

"I saw you, but that's not the point. We didn't even talk the first time, and the second time you didn't even notice I was there."

"You were spying on me then?" I say in an appalled tone, attempting to turn those invisible table everyone is always on about.

"No, you're just too daft to notice your surroundings," he spits, successfully halting the rotation of any tables, although his face flushed noticeably.

"I can tell we're in the loo, so I don't think my ability to notice my surroundings is a problem, which leads back to the fact that you were spying. You little ninja you."

"Shut up, Harry," he says, attempting, and failing, to suppress the smile that is making its way across his face.

"You smiled. That means it's true," I say, matter of factly.

He rolls his eyes and drags me over to the window where we both take a seat on the deep sill.

"Was one of your ninja friends waiting for us to sit here so he can jump out?" I ask, trying to get him to smile again. Which I quickly succeed in. He is a much more comfortable presence when his, face isn't so cold and uninviting as it usually is.

I begin looking wildly around the room and the looks he gives me makes me feel loony.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter."

"I am getting ready for him," I say, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "and am I Potter again because I've gone mad?"

"So you admit it then, You've gone mad?" he smiles again, and this time he's made it contagious.

"Seriously though..." he says, his face falling flat and waiting for mine to do the same before continuing. "You're supposed to talk to your best friend at least once a day."

Truthfully, I had forgotten that we we're talking about that. It's weird, I cant even remember how we went off topic, although I am pretty sure it was mostly my doing and I am fairly certain it was much to do about spying. Anyway.

"First things first, who says we're _best_ friends? I don't remember agreeing to that."

"When you only have one friend, it makes him your best." he says, as if he read it in some friendship rule book.

"Secondly, it isn't as though I don't want to talk to you, it's just that I can't exactly pounce on you at random points throughout the day."

"I guess that makes sense," he says, although sounding far from happy about it being the case.

"What we need, is somewhere that we can meet where nobody can find us."

"Much unlike this lavatory, in which anyone could overhear you," says a voice from somewhere behind me.

It sounds vaguely familiar, but when I turn around to see the eavesdropping boy, Slytherin judging by the robes, he doesn't look familiar at all. I can't have seen him often either, because his face wasn't a face you forget. His isn't a boring face, like some of the students here. It's more like mine or Draco's, exceptionally _un_boring.

"Who are you?" I ask, no venom in my voice because he could be an 'associate' of Draco's for all I know.

"Theodore Nott," he replies, calm and cool. "and I know a place that you two can meet."

"_Really_?" Draco asks, sceptically. "Where?"

"Not so fast Draco." He says, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. "This isn't a gift. I want something in return."

"Something like what?" I ask, already fearing the answer.

"Not much actually," he pauses, obviously trying to create a dramatic effect and I hate to admit it, but it kind of works. "I want to be included in this fiasco."

"sure-" I say

"Absolutely not-" Draco replies at the same time.

We share a look before Draco hauls me over to a corner of the lavatory giving Nott a 'one minute' finger.

"Are you bloody bonkers?" he asks me. "Nott doesn't even know what were doing. Not to mention he's a huge prat."

"Well, we're not doing _anything_ if we haven't got somewhere secret." I reply, the voice of reason.

"I thought this was just a you, me thing." He whispers. I guess he's embarrassed about being so whiny, I'd be too.

"Now it's a you, me and Theodore thing." I whisper back, obviously not quiet enough because Theodore is the one to reply.

"You can call me Theo, Harry," he yells across the lavatory.

"But, he's just a less attractive, less wealthy, and less knowledgeable version of me." Draco complains.

"I wouldn't say less attractive," I joke, but apparently he doesn't think that's funny and the "Thank you, Harry," Theo shouts doesn't really help either.

"Do you have another idea of where we can meet privately then?" I ask giving him the chance to be free of Theo. His face scrunches up in thought and gets continuously more scrunched as he goes through ideas. "So that's a no?" I ask when he seems finished.

He nods begrudgingly and walks back over to where Theo stands waiting, the smuggest grin already on place on his face, which makes me wish Draco _had_ come up with another meeting place.

"Where's this ruddy place?" Draco asks.

"I'll show you guys tomorrow, after dinner," he replies, and I swear I see the killing curse flash through Draco's eyes before Theo struts out the door, turning in the door frame to wave at me. I am also pretty sure that wave was only directed at me, and by the look on Draco's face he noticed that too.

"Do you believe the nerve of that prat?" Draco asks, once the door slams back in place.

"Yeah, actually, kinda reminds me of you." I say. In all seriousness he does act like Draco, but I'm only joking when I tell him so and boy does he look mad.

I throw my arm over his shoulder and steer him out of what has to be the most low traffic loo in the school, I mean, we where in there for forever with only one interruption.

"I knew there was a ninja in there," I say as we leave the lavatory, and my new favourite smile comes back. The guy really needs to learn to stay mad, it'll get him places.

I give him a quick squeeze before I remove my arm, because now were in public. He smiles again and struts off, just like Theo, sending me a small wave over his shoulder.

And so, another person joins my quest for the Tri-Wizard cup and I've easily formed a new 'Golden Trio', but I cant help thinking...

This whole secret thing isn't working too well, is it?

* * *

A/N:

Yay... another chapter complete, but wow. That ending sounded like something at the end of some serial cartoon. 0_o

It's the longest chapter yet, which is exciting.... i think. What else is exciting is the amount of reviews i got for last chapter. Many thanks to Non Innocent Angel, rnl1993, RRW, Draco Uzumaki and SeulWolfe for the time they took to leave comments. *claps*

Hopefully you all enjoy the introduction of Theo, who was added because my Draco isn't Draco enough.

ha ha ninjas. That is all. =D


	7. Alone Together?

**...Alone Together?**

I barely slept last night.

I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about how much things have changed in just two short weeks.

Before then, I would never have thought that I would be making friends with Slytherins and meeting with them in secret rooms. But, then again, I would have never thought all of my former friends would abandon me because they thought I joined a competition.

The anticipation of seeing the secret room was gnawing at the back of my mind. My thoughts never stayed on the topic of where it could possibly be for more than five minutes, but that didn't stop me from searching the Marauders Map for it on occasion.

The other thing that kept me awake was my room mates. Ron has decided that he's going to find every possible way to bother me. He told me so when I came back from dinner last night. I think the only thing stopping him before was Hermione, but I guess she wouldn't care what happens to me now.

He hasn't done anything to me yet, but I can't help being paranoid.

I wonder if he'll actually do something, or if he just said it because he knew I would get like this. I don't really think he's smart enough to think of that, but Hermione could have helped him.

I cast a quick tempus charm and when it tells me that it's just after six o'clock, I decide to get up.

I enter the shower and turn on the water. I make sure it's extra hot so that I can escape my thoughts.

When I finish, I brush my teeth and get dressed, heading down for breakfast before any of my house mates even wake.

When I reach the Great Hall, there is two other people already eating. One I recognize as one of Ginny's friends, a blond haired Ravenclaw; The other is Theo. He waves when he realizes that I am there and to my surprise makes his way over to my recently obtained position at Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, Potter," he says, in way too chipper a tone to not be a morning person.

"Theo," I greet in return.

He takes the seat next to me and we sit in an awkward silence as we both fill our plates with food.

The silent awkwardness continues all throughout our breakfast and I am quite surprised when he finally speaks up.

"Hey, Harry?" he asks. I turn my head towards him in acknowledgement. "Would you like to see the room _now_?"

I can't lie, as he says this I become very excited to see it, but for some reason I feel like I have be as calm as he was when he asked me.

"Sure," I say, "But, I thought we were going to wait until after Supper, and for Draco."

"Draco can wait to see it. Besides me and you are going to need bonding time if we're going to be friends."

I have a sneaking suspicion that Draco won't think in the same was as Theo, but I am bloody excited to see this room and maybe Draco will never know that we went without him.

He leads me all the way up to the seventh floor before stopping at a blank wall across from the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy on it. He starts pacing in front of it and I am about to suggest that he might be the barmy one, when a door materializes right in front of my eyes.

"This," he says, pointing to the door as if it is a game show prize, "Is the room of requirement."

He pushed the door open revealing a large circular room, it was completely empty except for a small red suede love seat and a large fireplace.

"It's big," I say, for a lack of a complement.

"Actually, It can look however you want. You just have to think about the appearance that you desire before pacing in front of the wall." he explains, thoroughly confusing me.

"If you can make it look any way you want, then why is it so... empty?"

"Well, it's just you and me. And it's not as if we're staying here long, we've only got an hour and a half before classes."

I guess that makes sense. I probably would have made it less red, it somehow makes it feel like I am supposed to be on some sort of date, instead of hanging out with a would be friend.

We sit down on the too small sofa he's chosen for the room and he begins staring at me expectantly, but I can't really fathom what he expects me to do, so I ask him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Just talk," he replies, his dark blue eyes still transfixed on me. I break the gaze unable to hold it any longer and stare into the fire instead.

"What about?" I ask, unable to think of a topic offhand.

"You can start with how this whole Malfoy friendship started, and then let me know what I've gotten myself into."

"Well," I begin, "I dunno. Malfoy sort of offered to help me with the tournament and I eventually agreed."

"But, he said you guys were friends."

"He said he wanted to be my friend at some point. I don't have any friends so I said yes."

"So you're not _really_ his friend then?"

"No, we are. Like I said, we had a talk."

"A talk? What was this talk about?"

"I don't know if Draco would want me to tell you."

"Do you ever think that maybe he's trying to play you?" The way he says it makes me feel like he knows something I don't.

"No. Should I?" Our conversation is quickly picking up pace, and I fear it'll be a full blown argument if we keep going at it.

"I am just saying, Malfoy isn't the most sincere person."

"And I am supposed to just believe you? I barely even know you."

"You barely know Malfoy." It's the truth... but, the difference is I've always seen Draco around, he's always sort of been there.

"Well, Draco's different."

"What did he say to you to gain your trust so quickly?"

He said he was trying to protect me, but even in my head that sounds like something any Slytherin could have come up with. I hate it that this virtual stranger can get in my head so easily. He quirks his eyebrow at my hesitation to answer and it only serves to piss me off even more.

"Thanks for the showing me the room," I say standing up and heading for the door, completely ignoring his question. "Feel free to not come to the meeting after dinner."

"I'll see you there Potter." He shout as I slam the door.

I really wish he wouldn't.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter complete. I'm not really sure how much I like this one though.

I guess I'll have to hurry and right a new chapter to make up for it :D

Special thanks to Nova-Carta, rnl1993, Vaypouria for the Reviews on the last chapter.

Nova-Carta: We'll have to wait and see about the victory party, but I totally agree about the forgiving scene because there was no reason for Ron to be mad in the first place, the jealous prat.


	8. Is It Bleeding?

**...Is It Bleeding?**

I leave dinner in the great hall almost as soon as I get there finding that I am not hungry at all. All day I've been sort of out of it. Angry at Theo and unsure about Draco, then even more mad at Theo for making me unsure about Draco.

The only other thing I did today was decide that I am going to stay in the Room of Requirement at nights to help ease my paranoia.

I pace three times in front of the blank wall on the seventh floor thinking of a bedroom, bathroom, and a living room, being sure to include sure to include some rules for the room while I am in it. One such rule ensuring that anyone who's name is on a whiteboard I've imagined can see the room without the pacing.

I enter the room to find that it is exactly as I had imagined. The living room is the first room, with two side by side doors leading to the bedroom and living room. There is a grey suede sofa and a matching two-seater across from the fireplace. On them are pillows, one for each of the house symbols, that are made in the house colours. Nearer to the fireplace is a black armchair with a Hogwarts pillow on it. On either side of the fireplace is a bookcase made of dark wood with books of varying subjects that I thought might help with the tournament, as well as some objects that I hadn't imagined and I'm actually not quite sure what they are.

Directly above the fireplace is a painting of myself, but I imagined it including anyone who's name has been put on the whiteboard, so I'm not just a narcissist. I look around for the whiteboard and spot it on the small dining table on the other half of the room. This side of the room consists only of the small glass topped table and four comfortable steel framed chairs that surround it.

I pick up the whiteboard and write 'Draco Malfoy' at the top, and watch as he appears in the painting above the fireplace. Even in the painting I am second guessing him. I write down Theo's name as well, assuming that he'll come with Draco anyway. He appears in the painting with all the menacing smugness that he has in real life. I already don't like that painting.

I go into the bedroom and it's just as luxurious as I wanted it to be. Right in the centre is a large black sleigh bed, with a fluffy grey duvet. The roof is covered with fabrics in varying shades of grey that droop down, softening the room. I notice that my trunk has been moved from the Gryffindor tower to the end of my bed here and Hedwig sits in a shiny silver cage hanging from a large fancy hook in the by the bathroom door.

I enter the bright white bathroom with all silver hardware. There is a very large glass walled shower that has four shower heads. Across from the shower is the toiler and the sink just a few feet to the left of that. A large mirror stretches all the way around the room, only stopping on either side of the shower.

I return to the living room through the second door of the bathroom just in time for Draco and Theo to enter the room. They both look around the room approvingly, before Draco turned to me.

"How are you already here?" he asks suspicion lacing his voice.

"Theo showed me earlier."

"How come you didn't wait for me?"

"Theo thought you wouldn't mind, said that we needed bonding time" I say, passing the blame ball.

"I never got any bonding time." he replies, still looking at me. He looks a little ticked off.

"Neither did me and Theo." I answer quickly, trying to avoid some sort of Draco tantrum.

"Why, what happened?" obviously he doesn't believe me and I have half a mind to tell him what really happened, but the other half wants to get something done in terms of the tournament that is fast approaching.

"Nothing, we came I looked at the room and we left," I lie. He doesn't look like he believes me, but he lets the matter rest. He takes a seat on the two-seater, and I wonder briefly if he sat there because it's where the Slytherin pillow is. I move to sit next to him. But Theo snags the seat before me, so I sit in the armchair instead.

"That painting, is it effected by our relationships?" Draco asks. I nod hoping that he notices my distaste for Theo in the painting. "Good," he says. I think that's exactly what he was looking at.

We all watched as the Draco in the painting threw his arm around my shoulders and inched us away from Theo who was currently watching the painting with the redness of embarrassment colouring his face.

We continue watching interested in what they do next, but nothing happens. They just stand there watching us.

"Now that _that's_ all settled," Draco speaks up, drawing both mine and Theo's attention away from the painting. "I have news. I overheard Professor Moody speaking to McGonagall; he was saying how, if he were you he would put your quidditch skills to work against the dragon."

"That's great, except I can't bring a broom with me to the task." I inform him.

"That's an easy fix," Theo says in such a friendly tone, that it makes me think what we saw in the painting really had an effect on him. "Use a summoning Charm."

"Do you know one?" I ask, happy to finally have a plan.

"No, but I am sure it can't be _that_ hard to learn."

"So that's what we can do tomorrow then, learn the spell. Then once we're done with that we can work on what you're going to do after you have the broom." Draco says, obviously making a list for himself in his head.

They both stood up then, and I was surprised how quickly they were leaving. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to sound desperate for company, but I wish at least Draco would have stayed longer.

I gave Theo a quick hug before he left, I didn't want to let him think he was in the clear for this morning, but he had made an effort today. He waved to Draco and was out the door.

"Would you like to come early for breakfast tomorrow?" I ask him, now that Theo has gone.

"How early is early? Tomorrow _is_ Saturday."

"Whenever you're ready, I guess." I don't really care when he comes really, I thought he was the one complaining about the lack of bonding time earlier.

"Then make it lunch, I am not really a morning person."

"Brunch, because I _am_ a morning person."

"Fine, Brunch it is," he pulls me in for a hug. "See you tomorrow," he says and with that he leaves.

I decide to go to bed, seeing as there isn't much else to do now that they're gone. I lay down on the huge bed in my boxers and I am asleep in seconds.

**

I slept peacefully until. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" somebody's at the door. It worries me knowing that its not Draco or Theo because they both could have come right in. As I approach the door I can hear someone talking, something about the door not appearing, they sound panicked. I pick up the whiteboard and rush over.

"Who is it?" I yell through the door.

"It's Michael... Michael Corner."

I quickly scribble his name down on the board and watch as he tumbles through the door closing it behind him. He slides down the door breathing heavily before looking up. Is face is bleeding at his cheek and forehead and he looks rather dishevelled.

"Are you the real Harry Potter, or did the room make you."he asks really slowly with long pauses in between his words. It makes me wonder what kinds of spells he was hit with.

"I'm pretty sure I am the real one." I reply, with a quick smirk at his look of confusion, I am pretty sure it would break some sort of code if the room could make people. He gives me a one over, as if checking for himself that I am the real thing and stops at my boxers.

"Why... why are you only wearing boxers?" Now that he's noticed, his eyes keep flashing down to them making me wish I had put on pants before opening the door.

"Um... I was sleeping before you started banging on the door."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, I was being chased you see and I've come here before but, its never been closed." Still his eyes continue to flicker downwards.

I usher him over to the two-seater to take care of his wounds. I think of a potion that would heal his cuts and a face cloth for the blood, both of which appear seconds later on a small silver tray resting on the empty seat beside him. I give him the vial of potion and wait for him to down it. The wounds heal almost instantly, leaving only the blood behind. I kneel on the floor, facing him in between his legs to clean off the blood. He sits patiently, but he's fidgeting a lot and it's a bit awkward so I try to get him talking.

"Who did this... to your face I mean," I clarify after he looks confused, I think maybe the potions making him drowsy. He looks past me and points to somewhere behind my head.

"Them."

I turn to see he's pointing to the painting above the fireplace where the image of him is hiding behind me as Draco and Theo try to hex him.

"Draco and Theo did this?" I ask, turning back around to face him. "Why?"

"I dunno. I was talking to Terry, you know Boot?"

"I know of him, yes." I say quickly, urging the story onwards. He looks like he's teetering on the edge of sleep and I want to hear the whole thing.

"Well, anyway, I was talking to Terry and they just attacked me. I ran from them and I lost them on the sixth floor when the staircases moved on them. That's when I came here." he finished

"You're welcome to stay here tonight if you want to. You look like your about ready for sleep anyway. I'll talk to them about it tomorrow."

"Are you three like, friends now or something?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I wont tell them where you are, if that's what you're worried about. I am not gonna let them hurt you."

He looks at me oddly, as if he's trying to judge whether or not I'm telling him the truth or not. When he finally looks like he has decided to believe me I wipe the last bit of blood from his forehead and turn to leave, but I am stopped and in a second his lips are roughly pushed against mine. It goes on for a moment, his lips moving against my shock frozen ones, when just like that it stops and he falls sideways, asleep.

It takes me a second to snap out of my stupor, but when I do I realize, I've just kissed a guy _and _the prat bit me.

* * *

A/N:

So another chapter done. The first kiss of the story going to the guy who was in it for less than a quarter of a chapter.

What is Draco and Theo gonna think about the kiss, and can we trust Theo yet? Who knows? *raises hand*

I just want to say that if anyone thinks that i am not going in the best direction with the story you should feel free to say so. Also if anyone has any problems with the way i'm writing the story (i.e. too much dialogue, not enough description) feel free to write that in a review because it can only help the story.

The description of the room of requirement, although not super descriptive is long because lots of the story will be taking place in there from this point on.

Thanks to I'mTheCreationist and RRW for the reviews on the last chapter.

Did anyone notice the unintentionally obvious dirty line in there?


	9. Something Like That?

... Something Like That?

I awake in the morning with a start. I can hear banging coming from the living room and it takes me a minute to realise that I've woken up late.

"Potter... naked Potter, What are you doing here?" asks a very nervous looking Michael as I emerge from my new bedroom.

"I live here and boxers is not naked." I reply. "Haven't you heard the door all this time, why haven't you answered it?" I ask. He looked like he was about to argue that someone in boxers is the same as someone being naked, but my question seems to have offended him.

"Are you barking mad? Of course I heard it, but that's Malfoy out there."

"I know who it is. In fact I told you he was coming here last night."

"I saw you last night?" He looks at me in surprise. Apparently he doesn't remember everything.

"Yes, I let you in and fixed you up and then you... never mind." I refrain from telling him about the kiss, unsure of whether or not he would do in his right head. He looks at me with a face that silently asks what the "never mind" was before continuing.

"Well, if you fixed me up then you remember who did this to me." He points at the dainty wound on his head, then towards the door that Draco continues to bang on.

"Oh yeah, I believe I told you I would have a word with him."

"You're going to hex him for me?" he asks, far too excited about physical harm.

"Heavens no, I am just going to tell him to play nicely during breakfast."

"Breakfast?" his face falls faster than a quidditch player struck by lightning and he gives me an exact replica of Ron's scrunchy face.

"Well, brunch," I clarify.

"You're like his friend then?"

"Yes, which is why I feel so bad for leaving him outside banging on the door so long."

"That's really weird," he says as if he's breaking this news to me.

"Indeed," I reply quickly, as I listen to the impatience that is Draco's knocking. "Are you going to be okay if I let him in now."

He nods and I make my way over to the door, sliding it open just enough to poke my head out. Draco doesn't look happy, but he too is temporarily distracted by my um... clothing choice.

"Well it's about sodding time Potter," he manages to blurt, eyes returning to my face. "What were you doing in there? it's obvious you weren't busy getting dressed."

Even as he continues to rant he attempts to push his way through the door, but I stop him with a hand on his chest.

"Not yet."

"I've already waited a half hour, why the bloody hell not?"

"Did you make it back to the dungeons okay last night?" I ask as genuinely as I can muster.

"Yes," he replies, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He's such a good liar.

"You didn't run in to anybody, or get into any trouble?"

"Not that I remember." Liar.

"Well, I had a guest last night who says otherwise."

"What did he tell you?"

"How did you know it was a he?"

"I didn't I just assumed."

What happened to his "no secrets between friends" speech? Or does this count as a secret? I think I would count it as one, but maybe he doesn't.

"You can stop lying Malfoy, I know it was you who attacked Michael Corner." I say getting straight to business after all of that not... getting down to business stuff.

"Was he your guest?"

"Yep and he's actually the reason you're still standing in the hallway."

He looks at me perplexed.

"Michael's going to join us for brunch and i need to know that you're not going to harm him."

"He's in there now?" He asks, a look of shock ruining his features. "But you're not wearing any clothes."

"I am wearing boxers and that's beside the point. Are you going to be nice or not."

"Yes, I'll be nice to your new best friend." He says with a huge frown plastered on his face.

"Thank you."

"You're supposed to deny it and tell me that I am still your best friend."

"Are you that insecure Draco?" I ask, and the sad face he makes after is simply priceless, all the while remaining quite effective. "Don't worry, you're still my best."

**********

I left them alone by the fireplace as I went to my room to get dressed only to return and find them sitting in silence at opposite ends of the room, exactly where I had left them. A blessing seeing as if it had been worse I wouldn't know what to do with the body of a dead teen wizard.

They both look up and give me that "thank god you're back" look.

"Are we going to go eat now?" Mike asks.

"Actually, I was just going to call one of the elves up to bring us something." I reply trying to gauge what they think of the idea by their faces. I am not positive, but it looks like both of them are at least willing.

"Dobby!" I call.

"You can't possibly mean...-"

*CRACK*

Dobby appears and instantly his head drops to the floor.

"That's my bloody elf!" Draco yells, clambering to his feet.

"Dobby is a free elf now, Draco." I explain placing my hand on the frightened Dobby's head in reassurance.

"My father said that he was killed for insolence."

"Dobby was freed by Master Potter, sir."

"You took my elf from me?" Draco asks, a flash of crazy going through his eyes.

"Your dad was mistreating him and…"

"It's okay, Harry. I don't care, just order the food."He cut in, it definitely doesn't seem like he doesn't care.

"This isn't one of those things where you say you don't care now, but bring it up every time we get in an argument is it?"

"No," he replies, but I can tell by the sulkiness of his voice that I was right on the mark, I look for help from Michael who just sits there with his eyebrows at the top of his head waiting for something to happen.

"Dobby, would you mind bringing the three of us some breakfast?" I ask, trying to push away the awkwardness.

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be right back."

True to his word he's back in less than a minute with three plates of delicious looking food.

"Thank you very much Dobby."

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir." He replies and I swear I hear Draco mumble something about being famous, but I can't quite work it out.

With another loud crack Dobby is gone and the three of us are left in silence. We make our way to the table and dig right in. The awkwardness is brutal and I, unable to think of something to talk about send some of the most complicated facial signals to Mike urging him to talk.

"So…" he says "What happened to your lip?"

* * *

A/N:

It's been a really long time and I apologize. I realize that this isn't the best chapter, but at least it is a chapter.... no?.... okay my bad.

I expect the tournament should start in the next two or three chapters, but they might be a while because midterms start next week and I will be even more weighed down than i was before this chapter so.....Anywho thanks to Insaneschitsoid, RedPandaGirl, RRW, DeliaDee and HeartofaGoddess2009 for the reviews =D

Again, I apologize for the wait.


	10. Who's the Idiot?

**...Who's the Idiot?**

How do you answer a question when you're really quite certain that the asker will not like the answer? The way I see it there is only three ways to go about it: One, you can tell the truth and hope that they don't hate you for embarrassing them. Two, you can lie and hope to Merlin that they never find out about it. Three, you can throw out an answer that happens to not really be an answer at all, therefore getting the question out of the way and allowing for the subject to change quickly.

Michael's plain blue eyes are urging me to answer the question, still thinking that I want brunch conversation.

"Is there something wrong with my lip?" I ask darting my tongue out to my lip in a false search for the wound.

"It's all swollen and scabby," he tells me. He tilts his head from side to side, and I get the odd feeling that he's imagining ways in which I might have gotten injured. I glance at Draco to see him watching him with a sort of raised brow disgust written all over his face, the kind of face one would get watching someone dig out a bogey.

"Can you stop that?" Draco asks finally, discontinuing his look and pouring himself a cup of tea. His words break Mike out of his crumple faced trance and he blushes when he realises that we're both staring at him.

"Stop.... s-stop what?" he asks, focusing on the sugar Draco is mounding into his small cup instead of either of us.

"That face you were making before, it made you look challenged and it was disgusting me," Draco replied quickly putting down the sugar and looking at Mike as if what he said wasn't brutally offensive. Michael quickly becomes a deeper shade of red and sinks even further into his chair. "Besides," Draco continues, taking a small sip of tea, probably for dramatic effect "Harry knows exactly what happened to his lip."

"What do you mean?" I ask, but I know it's already too late. Somehow he knows.... that _I_ know.

"What kind of best friend would I be if i couldn't tell when you were being dishonest? Besides I was placed in Slytherin for a reason."

I send him a glare that hopefully says something along the lines of "I HATE YOU!" before attempting to explain myself. "I just don't remember what happened," I lied again.

"You're going to lie to your best friend Harry?"

"You lied too," I say, trying my best to reflect the guilt. "You didn't tell me that you attacked Michael."

"I did when you confronted me about it though."

"Well you didn't tell me why."

"Okay then, I'll tell you why Theo and I attacked him if you tell me what happened to your lip."

"You lied first though," I complain.

"If you don't tell me I will stop being your friend."

"You wouldn't do that..." I say, but I can actually see him doing it just to spite me.

"I would. For all you know everything I've told you was a lie," he says, face as dead panned as ever. It probably wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't capable of lying as good as he is and he didn't have a direct link to you know who. It kind of hurts knowing that all this could just be some scheme he cooked up. I really wish that he didn't put that thought in my head, unless he's actually telling the truth now, then I'll thank him for the heads up.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because this isn't about your stupid lip anymore, it's a matter of trust. If you can't trust me enough to tell me what happened to your lip then why trust me at all?" He's right if I am going to trust him at all I have to trust him one hundred percent.

"He did it," I confess pointing my finger at Michael, leaving both of them shocked.

"He hit you?" Draco asks, rising from his chair and putting himself between Michael and me.

"No, I didn't... did I?" Michael asks. It's obvious that he's a bit frightened, I would be too if Draco was looking at me the way he's looking at him.

"No, he... he kissed me." I admit, saving Michael from the hate stare only now I wish I could give it back.

"He what?"

"He kissed me and he fell asleep because of the potions I gave him and just the way he fell did this." I point to my swollen lip.

"I kissed Harry Potter and I fell asleep?"Mike speaks up, unwittingly earning himself Draco's attention once more.

"You should've kept your filthy mouth to yourself, Corner." Draco says, in what has to be the most threatening voice one could possibly muster without raising their voice. His wand is quickly drawn and pointed at Michaels face. I step between the truth and get Draco to lower his wand with and hand on his forearm.

"Draco, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? You want to know the reason I hexed him? It was because I overheard him and his mate Boot betting on which one of them could snog you quicker."

"Who cares, it's not like I'm just going to let them."

"Oh no? It looks like you already did."

"So what if I did, why does any of this even matter?"

"Because you're my friend and I am supposed to protect you, but I guess you don't need me so I can just leave."

He picks up his bag and heads for the door. I don't want him to leave; I don't know what I can possibly say to stop him.

"Draco, don't..." I begin, but he's gone. I walk over and sink into the settee and watch as the figures in the painting above the mantle reorganise themselves. Draco now sat off by himself in the bottom right corner of the picture, I am standing on the left side of the frame with Michael by my side and Theo stands awkwardly in the middle unsure of where to go.

After a time Michael comes to join me. He sits down slowly and waits for my acknowledgement before speaking. I look up at him and he's smiling, he looks too happy considering that Draco just left, he shouldn't be so happy.

"How was it?" he asks me. I am bewildered by the question as nothing new has happened in about twenty minutes.

"What are you going on about?" I sigh out. I don't really want to be talking right now.

"The kiss, did you like it?" I really could slap him right now.

"Shut up."

Idiot

* * *

A/N:

Finally got this chapter out.... Sorry for the wait. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out quicker, now that I am off of school.

Next Chapter will definitely begin the tournament.

Thanks to Draco and Hermione is like PBJ, RRW, I.S. Watcher, and rs3071 for the reviews on the last chapter, everything is appreciated. =D


	11. Hopeless Isn't It?

Chapter 11 – Hopeless Isn't It?

Already, the first task has arrived and other than when we've attended the same classes I haven't seen Draco since that day. I can't stop thinking about why the loss of Draco as a friend is actually affecting me more than the loss of Ron and Hermione. I think it might be because this time it feels like my fault. Lying about the kiss didn't even do any good, because Michael didn't even care once the truth was out and he was the one I was trying to protect.

"Are you ready?" he asks me, as we wait for Ludo Bagman in the champions' tent.

"As ready to face a dragon as I'll ever be," I reply, and I am. Michael and I have been practicing the summoning charm nearly every day and I've learned it to a point of near perfection.

"Well, I should go, they're monitoring this place like it's Azkaban, and I am not supposed to be back here. Good luck."

"Thanks," I say, but he doesn't leave. He hovers on the spot, he's looking for an opportunity to peck me on the cheek as has been routine for the last few days. He's trying to establish a relationship between us and the only reason that I allow it is because without him I'd be alone again.

Sometimes I feel really bad for leading him on, letting him think that it's working. Every time he does it he gets this smile on his face and he just lights up. I wish it made me as happy as it makes him, I place my hand on his chest holding him away, he can't get away with it here, there's a reporter on the prowl. Rita Skeeter. Like Michael, she's somehow managed to snake her way into the champions' tent and already she has her eye on me.

"Next time," I tell him, and it's clear he understands me. He's beaming already and I can't help but to smile back at his eagerness. He teeters from toe to heel a couple times before heading for the exiting flap of the tent.

Before I have a moment to myself Skeeter swoops down upon me, eyes searching from behind her horned rimmed glasses for any sign of a printable story.

"Who's the new friend Harry?" she asks, with her quick notes quill and a piece of parchment hovering beside her. I ignore her and move to take a seat further into the tent, but she simply follows me. "It was a smart move," she continues. "Ditching the old gang I mean. The dowdy girl and the ginger just don't have the star potential that this new one has." She pauses here, watching my face for a reaction and continues to stare when she receives no response.

"I didn't ditch my friends," I tell her when I start to feel a little uncomfortable.

"So then they ditched you? Heartbroken, Harry Potter tells only Rita Skeeter of how he has been abandoned by his envious friends. I think you and I can make the front page again Harry... No? How about a quote then?"

"How's this for a quote? Sod off!"

How cool would it have been if I was the one that said that? Instead Cedric steps in between us giving Rita a death glare.

"Now, now Mr. Diggory there is no need to be defensive, young Harry and I were just having a little chat. Besides Harry can take care of himself, can't you Harry."

"I said leave."

"I think I am sensing a _crush_ on Mr. Potter."

"Do you need me to report you?" Cedric asks her. He doesn't raise his voice and it's not a harsh whisper, but it seems very threatening all the same. "It is my understanding that only champions are to be in this tent."

"Have it your way then Diggory, I'll see you on the front page." She huffs and snatches her parchment and quill from the air before stomping out of the tent.

"I know how you feel," I speak up, breaking a brief silence that had fallen over us.

"There is no crush I swear, I was just trying to help you get rid of her and-"

"I know, I was talking about Skeeter making you upset."

He flushes and smiles in embarrassment. "Of course... I read all the nasty things she wrote about you."

Another awkward silence passes between us before he manages to think of something else to say. "Not to bring up what Skeeter was talking about, but what's up with Corner? He the newest member of the help Harry club?" he asks.

"He's the only member actually."

"What happened with Malfoy?"

"I don't really know, but you're free to say I told you so."

He laughs and I wonder how long he'll stay so relaxed.

"I'll save it for next time." he tells me.

"Oh, there's going to be a next time is there?"

"Most definitely," he says bluntly. We both manage to keep a straight face until I notice the corner of his mouth quivering and we both burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

I begin to sober when I glance around the tent and take in the looks we're getting from the other two champions. Delacour is sending us one that looks something along the lines of "how dare you be joyous" and Krum looks as if he wants to pummel us for living.

Cedric catches on as I come down completely and he flushes under the scrutiny. I lend him a moment to compose himself, and he does quickly enough.

So how are you," he asks. "In terms of preparedness for all this," he says gesturing around the room.

I shrug not knowing whether or not he would consider a summoning charm and a broomstick prepared enough to go up against a dragon.

"I feel awful," he continues. "I promised that I would help you... and I truly meant to. It's just... I didn't actually figure out my own plan until about a week ago."

"It's fine," I tell him, and it is. He's my competitor; he shouldn't have even offered to help me.

"It isn't fine, and I am going to make it up to you. After this task you can consider me an active member of the help Harry club."

"Where am I going to find space for all two of you?" I say jokingly. He smiles and is about to respond when we're interrupted by the entrance of Mr. Bagman.

"Good afternoon champions, gather round gather round," He called gesturing us all towards him. "Today marks the beginning the Triwizard tournament, and of course brings about your first task. Your task today is to retrieve the golden egg, but be wary. The egg will be guarded by the creature you select from this bag." He brings forth a silk purple sack from within his robes and loosens the drawstrings about its mouth.

"Ladies first," he says, sticking the bag out in Fleur's direction. She hesitates slightly before bravely plunging her hand into the bag. Nobody is surprised by the dragon that her hand emerges with.

"The Common Welsh Green," Bagman shouts, "with the number two! You're next my boy" He turns the bag now to Krum, who wastes no time in pulling out his own miniature dragon.

"Oh, and for you the Chinese Fireball and the number three." Ludo exclaims. "Mr. Diggory, you're up."

Cedric steps towards the bag and we make a eye contact before he sighs and reaches in the bag. He pulls back with

"The Swedish Short Snout and the number one!" Bagman shouts. Before he can even tell me to, I've already reached in and pulled out the Horntail.

"Very unlucky Mr. Potter, the Hungarian Horntail and the number four!" he closes up the bag and shoves it back in his robes. "Now then, the numbers that hang from your miniatures neck as you may or may not have realized is the order in which you will compete. Mr. Diggory you have drawn the number one so when the whistle blows you will go through that door and your time will begin.. Good luck to all of you," he bows and gives a slight wave before exiting the tent.

I look over at Cedric and see that he has become ghastly pale. I walk with him to the mouth of the tent to await the whistle.

"Don't worry," I tell him. "You're prepared for this... you're going to be fine." He nods, but I can tell he doesn't believe it. For the second time since the competition started I feel like I need to help him. I try and think of what I might need if I where panicked or scared. I put the first idea that comes to mind into action and throw my arms around his body, in what I hope is a comforting embrace. At first I feel him go stiff, but he soon returns the hug and relaxes. We stand like this until the whistle blows and I am so happy that Rita isn't here to see this.

"Good luck," I tell him, and just as he's about to run out into the stadium when he turns back to me.

"Could you hold on to something for me?" he asks, and I hold out my hand to him. He reaches in his jersey pocket and places something in my hand. He smiles and runs out into the stadium. I can hear the great applause as I open my hand to find a miniature blue Swedish Short Snout.

I fetch my miniature Horntail from the pocket of my own jersey and take my seat in the corner of the champions tent. I watch as the two dragons stand off on my lap, while the gargantuan roars of the real Short Snout erupt in the stadium. I try to imagine what Cedric is doing to get passed the beast, but Bagman's commentary isn't giving me any clues, but I guess that's the point. The gasps and cheers from the audience are making me worry, about Cedric and about my upcoming encounter so I decide to try and blur them out. I put all my focus in watching the two small dragons battle it out in front of me and blur out my surroundings. The battle it out both claiming one of my shoulders as a stronghold for about ten minutes before I attempt to act as peace embassador and intervene. I clutch one in each hand as they sniff at each other's noses and they begin to settle down. They're sleeping together in a single mound by the time the whistle blows and I hear Bagman exclaim "He's got it!"

Fleur Delacour is already at the entrance to the stadium when the whistle blows signifying her turn to compete. I turn my attention back to the dragons and I wonder whether or not they'll ever wake up. I wonder if they are just temporary, if the magic that created them will just stop and they'll die just as they are. I shake my head from the depressing thoughts and listen in on Bagman's commentary. It all sounds fairly negative, like whatever Fleur is doing isn't working. But, in the end she claims her egg about five minutes faster than Cedric.

I watch Krum ready himself at the entrance, hopping from foot to foot, shaking his muscles loose like a boxer preparing for a match. In the moment he seems so ready for this task, it's the complete opposite of the rest of us shaking with nerves. I expect if nothing goes wrong he'll win this tournament, but then again when does something _not_ go wrong?

The whistle blows and he charges out into the stadium, gaining the loudest applause yet. I wonder if I'll receive an applause at all. It seems unlikely, judging by the pins the majority of the school was wearing this morning. "Potter Stinks" they said. Kind of immature, but it still doesn't feel good.

Before my mind can think of anything else to ponder on the whistle blows, Krum has claimed his egg already. I place the two sleeping dragon in the front pocket of my red and black jersey and make my way to the mouth of the tent, wand at the ready. The whistle blows and I walk out onto the rocky terrain that fills the stadium. There is no applause, only a smattering of claps from the professors' section and the judging panel that slowly fade into the silence.

I tune my focus on the dragon who's watching me from the other end of the stadium.

"Accio Firebolt!" I yell, and within seconds my broomstick is by my side. As I mount it I briefly register that the crowd is making noise, but whether it's positive or negative I can't differentiate.

I spot the golden egg just below the dragons belly and my quidditch brain begins to function. I speed in close closing the distance between us dodging lashes from his tail. He manages to land a hit on my left arm as I am doing a fly around. It hurts like a bitch, but it's bearable being no worse than a bludger. He's following me with his eyes now and I think I can lure him away, so I speed upwards. He takes the bait as I hoped and lumbers up after me, but by the time he's in the air I am already on my way back down. He spits fire as a last ditch effort to stop me, and as the fire breathes past me I snatch up my golden egg and the whistle sounds. I receive no applause.

I fly to the entrance to the medical tent where I am met by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. They both congratulate me and tell me how well I've done before sending me off to see Madame Pomfrey.

She sits me down and dabs some foul smelling potion on my arm, all the while mumbling something about crazy people, students and dragons.

"You've made it out in better condition than Mr. Diggory," she says, "but, I would still like you to stay in here and rest."

When she leaves I am surprised to see a tall, skinny, blonde standing awkwardly in her place.

"I'm sorry," I blurt, "for keeping secrets from you."

"I am sorry too," he says, "for abandoning you and for freaking out. Even now I don't... understand why I got so worked up." We're silent for a moment before I get my second hug of the day. "I wanted to come back to you as soon as I made it to the dungeons that day, but I thought you would reject me," he says. "And today I thought you we're going to die and I would never get to say sorry. You didn't die though... you did so well. I am kind of proud actually."

"Does this make us best friends again?" I ask, trying not to sound desperate. I feel him nod into my shoulder and I couldn't stop the smile that spreads across my face if I tried. It's good to have him back.

We split apart when someone clears their throat behind us, and I stare not knowing what to say to my ex-best friend, Ronald Weasley.

"I came down here with the intention of apologizing as well," he says, not moving from his place in the doorway. "After watching you compete out there I thought 'only a crazy person would enter their name into this competition and Harry isn't crazy'... but now I see just how wrong I was. Best friends with a Malfoy, really Harry?" he asks incredulously, scrunching his face as if the Malfoy name tastes bad on his tongue. He actually reminds me a bit of the Draco from when we first met. Draco raises his wand in Ron's direction.

"You filthy Weas-" I stop him and lower his wand arm with my hand.

"Draco was there for me when you and Hermione abandoned me along with the rest of the school." I say, hoping I can end the problem peacefully.

"Well, me and Hermione are back so ditch him and let's go celebrate." It bothers me that Draco looks to me as if I am about to run off with them, and I make a note to bring it up another time.

"It's not that simple Ron, how can I ever trust you two not to do the same thing again?"

"The same way you just forgave that slimy git! Hogwarts hates you Harry... and being friends with the wrong sort isn't going to help you any. Me and 'Mione, we're your best bet at winning them over."

"You of all people should know that I don't give a damn what Hogwarts thinks. The only thing I _ever _cared about was that my friends were by my side and believed in me... I have new friends now." I tell him, and as the last words come, so do the tears. They well up in my eyes, but I won't let them fall.

"There won't be a second chance Harry, If you don't come with me now I... I will treat you as my enemy."

"If that's even a possibility for you, than you've never truly been my friend." One tear escapes my eye and I feel tacky. Ron stays long enough to give Draco the nastiest glare in forever. His face is red in anger and his eyes are as shiny as mine, he looks so unfamiliar. He's not the same Ron that was my best friend, he's broken and he's gone.

I wipe the lone tear from beneath my glasses as Draco pats me on the back.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks. No, but I nod anyway.

"He'll tell everyone that we're friends you know."

"So be it," he says, but he doesn't get what I am trying to say.

"If you wanted to get out of it now I wouldn't be mad, I wouldn't blame you. So you can-" he cuts me off with his hands on my cheeks forcing me to look into his eyes. They're really grey.

"I am not going anywhere," he says. "I am your best friend now and me and you... we're going to make it through this."

I hope so.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter down and it's the longest yet. Trying to get back to the earlier style of the story, when it was better (at least when i think it was better)

Finally somethings happening. No reviews for last chapter =( hopefully you'll like this chapter better.

Till next time.


End file.
